


It's Not Gay Unless You Make It Gay, Which In This Case It's Pretty Fucking Gay

by Militorl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, M/M, Shotgunning, hecc this is so bad I'm sorry, its 3 in the morning-, pinning Michael, they smoke the weeds, very gay, wink wonk wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militorl/pseuds/Militorl





	It's Not Gay Unless You Make It Gay, Which In This Case It's Pretty Fucking Gay

The two boys were down in Michael Mell's; AKA Jeremy fucking Heere's best friend since kindergartens' basement playing Apocalypse of The Damned for who knows how long. They never talked much during that time, they just made little grunts or would ramble to themselves if one of them died, basically a get together with no human interaction, just occasional glares or snorts of laughter.

After the hours of playing time was over they would chat about random shit; school, how life was; which of course was always responded with a "Could be better" or "Okay, I guess". They were short and simple conversations until they were both high as a kite.

All they did was gossip like little giddily ass teenage girls. Jeremy would always end up squeezing in something about Christine which would end the whole conversation right there. Michael was comfortable with talking about her when it was necessary but felt uncomfortable when he interrupted JUST to talk a out something she did that was apparently "cute" to Jeremy.

They were both out to each other, Jeremy knowing Michael was gay as fuck and Michael knowing Jeremy was bisexual. It was no secret its just that Michael was gay for his best friend specifically. Now that was the only secret he kept from him, even though it was the most obvious thing, the way he looked at Jeremy and how he would occasionally hint at it but the oblivious little twink would never catch on, his face would just flush and he'd brush it off.

"Michael?!" Jeremy had paused the game to wake Michael up from his little trance, waving his hand in front of his face. "You with me dude?"

Michael's eyes quickly focused on Jeremy's hand flailing in front of his face, taken aback by it.

"Yeah dude, I'm here. Just got sidetracked is all.." He looked over Jeremy and gave a faint smile to reassure his friend. Jeremy gave a smile back and flopped back into the bean bag. 

"Can we just take a little break? My eyes are starting to burn" Michael set the controller down next to him and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "We could get high instead?" A grin spread across his face quickly as the yawn ceased and his best friend gave a smile in return, nodding his head quickly.

Michael stood up and walked into his room to grab a baggy of weed and some paper to roll the joints. He sat back down once he walked back to the main sitting room and carefully rolled a joint. He lit it and took a long hit, letting the smoke exhale through his nose, slouching down to get more relaxed and passing the joint to the boy next to him. Jeremy took a quick hit before passing it back, slowly blowing the smoke out through his mouth.

"Hey, Jere?.." Michael places the joint in his mouth and breathed in the smoke as Jeremy gave a hum as a response.

"Do you want to try something? I mean we don't have to but I've wanted to do it for sometime now-" He was cut off with Jeremy laughing.

"You're rambling Michael. But yeah, lets try whatever you had in mind"

Michael's face went red and he played with the little strings from his hoodie.

"Shotgunning.."

"What?" 

"Shotgunning. It's where you blow the smoke that you've inhaled into the other persons mouth.." Michael put his hood up ready to pull the strings to hide his embarrassment.

"Sounds fun"

Wait what?

"Oh- I.. uh.. okay.." he continued to fidget with the strings until he was interrupted by Jeremy giving a slight cough

"Are we gonna do this or not? It sound interesting but fun" Jeremy smiled excitedly at his friend and moved closer to him. Michael did the same, hood still up and the joint hanging loosely in his mouth. 

He breathed in a good amount of smoke and pulled Jeremy closer, placing his hand behind the boys neck, slightly tangling his fingers in his hair and bringing his face closer so their noses were barely touching. Jeremy's face lit up and he parted his lips as Michael drew in closer until their lips were inches from each others, blowing the remaining smoke into Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy inhaled and held it a few seconds before exhaling, not even noticing that neither of them had moved. It stayed like that before Jeremy peered up to let his gaze linger on Michael's lips. He never noticed how perfect they were until now.

Wait, thats gay.

Jeremy pulled back and scooted over to the beanbag, with a fake, halfhearted smile on his face. He wasn't satisfied with that at all, he wished there was more contact, he wished his lips would have touched Michael's. He shouldn't have moved. 

Michael shivered at the loss of touch but went back to the beanbag

"So?.." Michael gave him a questioning look

"So, what?"

"How was that? Is it better then just smoking from the joint?"

Jeremy staled for a second but answered "So much better"

"How so?"

Because you were touching me and i was tempted to kiss those pretty lips

"I don't know, it just feels like a better high, y'know?" Jeremy grinned nervously and leaned his head back.

"You should do it to me if it gives a better high" Michael chuckled and flipped the hood back. 

Jeremy's face went red and he laughed, sitting up and moving back over closer to Michael, grabbing the joint from his mouth "Then lets do it" 

Michael sat up and grinned, trying not to look overly excited about this situation. Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand and brought him closer, drawing his other and to rest on Michael's cheek. He brought his face closer to Michael's then before then inhaled some smoke from the joint, exhaling it into Michael's mouth.

But this time they stayed like that, eyes lingering over each others lips and eyes lovingly. They were still both obvious with their own pinning.

Michael soon closed the gap between their lips, teeth clashing as he rammed against the others boys mouth unexpectedly. He didn't know how the hell to kiss, he didn't even know why he did it.  
But Jeremy didn't do anything, he just sat there shocked and not sure what to do before Michael drew back, clearly embarrassed.

"Shit! I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Michael flipped his hood up and pulled the strings, causing him to be engulfed by his hoodie. Jeremy's face went a bright red but he pulled the sides of the hood out so he could see Michael's face.

"Can we try that again?"

"Shotgunning?..."

"No, Michael. That kiss. It was really shitty" He laughed and his face flushed.

"Dude, that's really fucking gay" Michael snorted and brought his arm around the boys neck. 

"It's not gay unless you make it gay, my dude" Jeremy grinned, kissing the other boys lips quickly "And in this case, it's really fucking gay"


End file.
